Urlaub zu zweit
by Samusa
Summary: Eine RufusLucas Story für Kiddo zum Geburtstag.


_Disclaimer: Keine Rechte an seaQuest, kein Geld beim Schreiben..._

_Widmung: Für Kiddo zum Geburtstag! Ich wünsche dir alles erdenklich Gute und noch viel Spaß beim Schreiben weiterer Geschichten…und dass du dich nicht zu sehr von uns ärgern lässt ;) _

„**Urlaub zu Zweit"**

**oder**

„**Lucas, warum denn immer die Delphine…?"**

by Samusa

_Okay_, hatte er gesagt. _Wenn es das ist, was du willst_, hatte er gesagt. _Ich hab da auch schon eine Idee_, hatte er – überaus begeistert – gesagt.

Rufus war sich sicher. Er hätte auf dieses seltsame Grinsen in Lucas' Gesicht achten sollen, als dieser diese Worte über seine Lippen gebracht hatte und hätte doch wissen müssen, dass sein Schatz nicht einfach so mit ihm zusammen in den Urlaub fahren würde, nur um mit ihm mal ein paar ruhige Tage allein zu verbringen.

Nachdem Rufus allerdings schon ganze Säcke voll Überredungskünste anbringen musste, um den Wissenschaftler mal zu einem Candle-Light Dinner in einem schicken Restaurant zu überreden, war er einfach zu überwältigt gewesen, als Lucas bereits nach nur einer Stunde intensiven Nervens dazu bereit gewesen war, mit ihm zu verreisen.

Das ganze resultierte darin, dass Lucas sich um den Reiseort kümmerte und Rufus schon mal damit beschäftigt war, für den Urlaub vorzubereiten. An alles Wichtige hatte er schließlich gedacht. Sonnencreme, Massageöle, Handtücher und sexy Bademode.

Und nun hatte er den Salat.

Nicht, dass es wirklich etwas gab, worüber man sich beschweren konnte. Die Sonne brannte heiß vom Himmel herab und ließ das klare, blaue Wasser des Meeres unglaublich funkeln, das Hotel war ein einziger Traum, der weiße Sandstrand kaum hundert Meter davon entfernt und die großen Blätter der Palmen wogen sich sanft in einer leichten Brise.

Und dann Rufus. Designerhose und geöffnetes Designerhemd waren perfekt zu den Flipflops an seinen Füßen und zu der Sonnenbrille vor seinen Augen abgestimmt. Die leichte Sommerbräune hatte er dank der Technik schon vor dem Urlaub, um nun die Tage unter der Sonne in vollen Zügen genießen zu können.

Und Lucas! Lucas sah umwerfend aus, in seinem eng anliegenden…Gummi….anzug. Wie hießen die noch gleich? Rufus konnte nicht leugnen, dass diese Teile einen gewissen Reiz ausübten, wenn die richtige Person sie trug, dennoch waren sie in den letzten drei Tagen zu seinem persönlichen Hassobjekt avanciert.

„Weißt du Darling, ich finde es hier unglaublich ungemütlich. Der Strand ist nur ein paar Meter von hier entfernt. Wollen wir n…"

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. „Rufus, ich hab dir schon hundert Mal gesagt, wenn du zum Strand willst, dann geh doch zum Strand. Ich zwing dich nicht hier zu bleiben." Genervt hievte sich der Wissenschaftler aus dem großen Pool, in dem einige Delphine vor sich her schwammen, mit denen er sich bis eben noch beschäftigt hatte. „Außerdem ist das hier sowieso nicht der richtige Ort für ein Picknick." Damit spielte Lucas auf die ausgebreitete Decke nahe dem Beckenrand an, auf welcher es sich Rufus bequem gemacht hatte – samt Picknickkorb und kalt gestelltem Champagner.

Der Sänger seufzte. „Weißt du, eigentlich wollte ich einen schönen Urlaub mit dir verbringen und am Strand rumlungern…oder wahlweise auch auf dem Hotelzimmer", dabei konnte sich Rufus ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „…jedenfalls wollte ich nicht die ganze Zeit hier rumsitzen und dir dabei zusehen, wie du mit deinen Delphinen spielst."

Lucas, der am Beckenrand saß und seine Beine ins Wasser hängen ließ, schaute den Musiker siegessicher an. „Ich spiele nicht, ich forsche. Malcolm hat mir angeboten, während des Landurlaubs hier die Anlage zu nutzen. Mein Vocoder ist noch immer weit davon entfernt perfekt zu funktionieren und die Möglichkeit ihn mal bei anderen Delphinen auszuprobieren, lass ich mir sicher nicht entgehen."

Rufus verschränkte die Arme. „Du hättest mir ruhig vorher sagen können, dass das hier eine Forschungsreise wird."

„Du hast nur gefragt, ob wir zusammen verreisen wollen. Und wir sind zusammen verreist."

Rufus schmollte mehr als offensichtlich. Nach einer kleinen Weile des Grübelns robbte er auf den Knien rüber zu seinem Schatz und legte ihm von hinten seine Arme um den Hals. „Wenn du willst, dann kann ich dich ja mal erforschen."

In dem Moment fand ein ordentlicher Schwall Wasser seinen Weg in Richtung Lucas und Rufus, gefolgt von fröhlichem Geschnatter eines Delphins. „Joker will spielen!"

Rufus war sofort aufgesprungen und versuchte das Wasser aus seiner teueren Kleidung herauszubekommen, während Lucas sich ein lautes Lachen nur schwer verkneifen konnte und bereits anfing Joker als Belohnung zu streicheln. „Ich bin mir sicher du würdest dich gut mit Darwin verstehen."

„Wer ist Darwin?" übersetzte der Vocoder.

„Ein Delphin, der genau so viel Spaß daran hat mich zu ärgern, wie du. Ich hab dich im Auge, Freundchen", sagte Rufus gereizt und zog die Decke ein wenig weiter weg vom Wasser.

Wieder schnatterte der Delphin fröhlich vor sich hin. „Rufus lustig!"

„Ich-lach-mich-tot", war die sarkastische Antwort des Sängers.

Lucas hingegen fand das ganze mehr als amüsant. „Ist doch süß, er mag dich."

Das reichte dann jetzt. Rufus hatte die Nase gestrichen voll. Bockig, wie ein kleines Kind, räumte er den Picknickkorb ein und legte die Decke zusammen. „Apropos süß, ich geh jetzt an den Strand und angle mir ein paar süße Typen, die sich lieber mit mir beschäftigen, als mit irgendwelchen Meeressäugern." Divenhaft stolzierte Rufus davon…

„Dann bis später!", rief der Wissenschaftler ihm nach schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Als der Sänger um eine Ecke gebogen war und Lucas ihn somit nicht mehr sehen konnte, luscherte Rufus noch einmal vorsichtig um diese, wie sehr Lucas wohl schon das schlechte Gewissen plagte…doch zu seinem Entsetzen schien der Wissenschaftler einfach mit seiner Arbeit weiter zu machen.

_Na schön_, dachte sich Rufus. Dann erst recht. Entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg zum Strand und schaute sich um. Hier lief mehr als genug gut aussehendes Material herum. Nun mussten zwar nicht zwangsläufig alle dieser knackigen Jungs schwul sein, aber das hatte ihn ja bei Lucas auch nicht gestört…

_Lucas…_

Nein, nein. Der Gedanke an Lucas war hier völlig fehl am Platz. Also, wen schnappte er sich als erstes? Den da…nein, die Augen – nicht blau genug. Dann vielleicht den dort hinten…nein, viel zu klein. Oh, aber den…nee, der war sicher dumm wie Brot. Der, der eben an ihm vorbei ging…ach, der war nicht mal blond.

Der Sänger seufzte frustriert. Nach über einer Stunde mehr oder weniger konzentrierter Suche, gab er die ganze Sache auf. Dabei konnte es doch nicht sein, dass hier unter all den Männern nicht einer war, der ihm auch nur ansatzweise gefiel.

Vielleicht wollte sein Unterbewusstsein ja gar nicht mit jemand anderem…aber halt, sein Unterbewusstsein hatte hier gleich gar nichts zu sagen. Rufus verschränkte die Arme. Toll, jetzt diskutierte er schon mit seinem Unterbewusstsein…wenn man es denn so sehen wollte. Erneut seufzte er und schlenderte mit gesenktem Kopf zurück zum Hotel.

Leicht deprimiert öffnete er die Tür zu ihrem Hotelzimmer und ließ den Picknickkorb und die Decke gleich in der nächst besten Ecke liegen. Eigentlich wollte er sich gleich theatralisch auf die weiche Couch legen und die nächsten hundert Jahre nicht mehr davon aufstehen, bis ihn sein Traumprinz wach küsst, doch erübrigte sich das schnell, da besagter Prinz plötzlich vor ihm stand.

„Schon zurück?", fragte Lucas und sah den Musiker viel sagend an.

Rufus hingegen sagte nichts und schmollte.

Lucas' Blick fiel auf den Picknickkorb, welcher umgefallen war und aus welchem ein ganzer Haufen Muscheln und sogar drei Seesterne zum Vorschein kamen. „Du warst sicher ziemlich beschäftigt mit all den süßen Typen, was?"

„Natürlich, was denkst du denn?", fragte Rufus wie selbstverständlich, denn er wollte vor Lucas natürlich nicht zugeben, dass er eher nach irgendwelchem Kleinkram im Sand gesucht hatte, anstatt nach besagten anderen Männern.

Lucas grinste. „So so…komm mal mit. Ich will dir was zeigen."

Misstrauisch blickte Rufus auf seinen Schatz. „Du, ich bin eigentlich sauer. Du machst es mir ganz schön schwer meiner Wut Ausdruck zu verleihen, wenn du nicht mitspielst."

Lucas lachte leise. „Ich weiß, ich mach deine gesamte Schmollattacke null und nichtig. Aber die wäre hier so oder so unangebracht." Er ging auf den Musiker zu und ergriff seine Hand, um ihn schließlich zur Balkontür zu ziehen.

Gemeinsam betraten sie den Balkon, welcher ihnen eine direkte Sicht auf das Meer bot und schon eine Sekunde später hatte Rufus sämtliche Schmollgedanken verdrängt. „Darling…", sagte er überrascht und gerührt. Vor ihm befand sich ein gedeckter Tisch mit zwei Kerzen und Rufus konnte bereits riechen, wie gut das Essen wohl schmeckte.

Lucas gab seinem Rufus einen Kuss und deutete ihm dann sich zu setzen. Der Wissenschaftler schenkte sich und dem Musiker dann den Champagner ein und reichte ihm das Glas herüber.

Zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag seufzte Rufus, jedoch war es dieses Mal ein glückliches Seufzen. Passend zu ihrem Dinner begann auch die Sonne unterzugehen und erzeugte eine unglaublich romantische Stimmung.

Lächelnd hob Lucas die Glocken von den Tellern, welche das Essen warm gehalten hatten. Rufus sah auf seinen Teller und sein Blick wurde dabei besonders auf die Form des Fleisches gelenkt. „Lucas, warum denn immer die Delphine…?"

Lucas konnte sich ein Grinsen bei dem Gesicht des Sängern nicht verkneifen, genauso wenig wie dieses Fleisch beim Zimmerservice zu bestellen. „Lass uns anstoßen."

Ende


End file.
